My Unbelievable Life
by Kogome7
Summary: What would've happened if Saya and Diva had made peace. Rating maybe changed for later chapters later. Partly angry Hidan
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note (Sorry if I'm not doing this right) I do ****NOT**** own any of the characters in this story (Except for the few OOCS I will probably make in the future.)**

**Only most of the story line is mine ( I might use a little from the show).**

**This is my first fic so please enjoy!**

**My Unbelievable Life**

**Chapter_1 **

This was it. Tonight was the last straw, she was tired of finding him hiding under her bed and waking up to him staring at her as she slept. You know things like that. He'd snuck into the house 5 times already…and it was Tuesday. It was getting really old. She'd filed for a restraining order several times, and even when she finally got it, it didn't matter, because a piece of paper couldn't do anything to you when you could outrun some ones new chevalier, her brother (also a new chevalier), the police and their bullets.

Security system? They had they the best they could find. They even had motion sensing had cameras and motion sensing lights set up all around the outside of their house. But somehow managed to get in without triggering the alarm.

Electric fence? He had somehow found a way to get over it without getting shocked or hurt even after they added the barbed wire.

Guard dog? They'd even gotten a few Dobermans. Did it work? No. Why? Because he brought a female dog in heat with him and threw it in the yard while he ran for the window.(He did the same thing with the human guards only he'd gotten a hot girl instead.)

Extra Expensive Unpickable Locks? Not so unpickable. And when they had gotten even better locks? He had broken the door…without setting off the alarms. They really needed to get rid of that piece of crap.

Guns? What the HELL did I just tell you people about the FREAKIN' BULLETS? Dumb asses. Sheesh!

Their house looked like some sort of small fortress, all this stuff was getting expensive, nothing was working, and it was hard as hell to get that crazy psycho bastard out of the house! Anyways, they needed to find a solution, fast.

I mean this shit was getting creepy! Not that it wasn't already creepy. Cause it was! But recently he had started taking things, not valuable thing, weird things, like her toothbrush. And every time she set down food she had been eating, something she'd been drinking it would just magically Frickin' disappear!

So Saya was hungry, tired, scared, and pissed when she opened her eyes and saw KARL looking right at her! She would have fucking mauled his ass if she hadn't remembered that he liked any and all forms of physical contact she gave him, so she really just be encouraging him. "KARL! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Saya yelled loud enough to wake the other occupants of the house, alert the guard dogs (who started howling), make one of the neighbors scream, "What the hell is going on over there?" and beat on the wall, "It's 3:18! Shut up! I have to deal with crap almost every night and I am SERIOUSLY FREAKIN' TIRED OF IT!"

"You just got up, how do you know exactly what time it is?" Saya raged out the now open window that Karl had probably just come through." I happen to have a wall clock near my bed!"

"But how can you see it in the dark?"

"It glows!"

"Cool! Where'd you get it?"

" Wal-Mart! For only 5.98! They also come in many different colors, and if you buy one in the next half hour, you'll get another one free! You can also find them at your local grocery store, gas station, and many more places!"

"WOW! That sounds great! I think I'll get one ! Thanks!"

No problem! Now shut the hell up so I can go to sleep dammit!" Saya and the neighbor finished their conversation after yelling and sounding like an infomercial, all the while causing even more complaints But since this was a normal occurrence, the neighbors weren't too freaked out, just mad.

"Okay, sorry about that, but you still gotta go." she said calmer now.

"But Saya! You are my reason for living! How could I possibly stay away?" Karl asked both looking and sounding appalled. At that moment her two "special" chevaliers finally burst into the room. "Saya!" They both said simultaneously. "Stop copying me you stupid little brat!" Her new tall, red haired chevalier said loud enough to make the dogs start howling _again, _to her other one, and also little brother Riku, who started to mumble angrily to himself that he was just as concerned about what was happening as the sea-foam green eyed youth (who was currently scowling at him for all he was worth) that he wasn't copying him, and that he had just as much right to say her name as he did, and as if to prove this he started to say," SAYA!, SAYA!, SAYA!" repeatedly as loud as he could.

"Be Quiet! And what took you so long?" Saya said irritably.

"Do you KNOW how many locks you have on your door?" Riku asked sarcastically.

"Well then why didn't you just break down the door?"

Riku took a deep breath before slowly replying," Incase you haven't yet noticed, your door and walls were reinforced with steel or some crap to keep HIM out." as he jerked a thumb in Karls direction," And we're new at this, why don't YOU try breaking through steel, HUH?"

"Even if you couldn't break through, couldn't he have used his sand to teleport here, or open the locks form the inside? Or is that gourd thing on your back just some kind of retarded looking ornament?"

"WE…ARE…NEW! I keep accidentally teleporting into random peoples bathtubs…with them still in it! And a few tries ago the fat guy around the street almost had a heart attack, so he now bathes with a gun, and I AM NOT taking any chances on getting shot or seeing him again! And for YOUR information, my gourd makes me look hot." (If you haven't already figured out this is a crossover, HELL YEAH it is! The best one ever too!) Gaara said ending the sentence calmly.

"Listen just get his crazy ass out of-"

"No, YOU LISTEN! You have no idea how long it took to type in all of the codes to get past every lock and movement sensing gun! I still don't understand why we even have those things when they only hurt us! And you could at the very least you could do is show us a little appreciation for running all the way up here and going through all of that for you!" Gaara threw at her, Riku nodding the whole time. "Well?" He said expectantly. "What is wrong with these idiots?" Poor Saya though exasperatedly, but since Karl wasn't really much of a threat, it didn't seem like they were going to move until she said something. "Thank you for coming to help me." She huffed heatedly.

"Now, was that so hard? Every once in while we just need to know that you appreciate how much we do-"was all Riku could get out before being cut off again.

"GET HIM OUT NOW!"

"FINE!" The two (almost) normal not stalkerish chevaliers said as they prepared to charge the intruder, who surprisingly had been standing there quietly, and grinning like an idiot. Karl loved it here with these people! He could never have this much fun with Diva and her other chevaliers, he felt so happy and alive with them! They were always talking, yelling, or doing something funny or fun. And Saya was his SOUL MATE, he just knew it! There was no way he'd stay away for long. And that was exactly what he said…before they came at him with a heavy wooden chair and stereo system.

Okay, thanks for reading and please leave me some reviews and advice. Remember this is my first fanfic so please be nice! Please tell me if there are any spelling mistakes or misspelled names ( I didn't get a chance to look them up) but I can always fix them. If anybody likes it, I'll be happy to continue this story. Sorry its kind of short (I don't really know how to end a chapter so it kind of just broke off ).

THANKS AGAIN! D


	2. Chapter 2

My Unbelievable Life Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Thanks to DevilInTheFlesh's review (my first ever! XD) I've decided to continue this story and when he read mine he asked me to read his too and it was Awsome. So if you like Blood + Naruto crossovers (which you probably do if you're still reading this) you should read his "I Am Not Alone"**

**And sorry about this weird format, it won't really let me underline words, but since my computer just died and I have to wait for the disk to come in the mail to get it off sabatical I had to search for hours for an online word processor that would actually freakin work on the wii and an Opera browser not just one. I thought it would just all be on both since the internet browser for wii is opera. **

**And I do NOT own any of the characters exept the oocs that I will make._ My Unbelievable Life**

**Chapter Two The beating went on for exactly 7 minutes before the poor stereo system finally just broke into several pieces. "My poor system." Saya thought regretfully as Gaara went for the brand new flat screen TV that hung on her wall. She could already tell that this was going to take some time, so she got on her hands and knees, crawled under her bed and lifted up the floor board to get some food out of her stash and sit on her bed to watch as it continued for 22 more minutes before another intruder decided to hop through the window to save Carl. (can you guess who?) He had short curly blond hair, bluish gray eyes, and a white suit. "Hello Saya." Solomon said as he grabbed Carl by the collar of his jacket and pushed her to chevaliers back. **

"**Solomon, its always nice to see you, but I'm tired of you guys letting Carl escape and come to stalk me! Can't you keep him in a cage or something?""I'm very sorry for letting this happen so much and will try not to let it again.""Where were you? How could you let them beat me like that for half an hour?""I'm sorry about that too, but I only just noticed you were missing." Solomon said with a said smile."THAT'S A LIE! YOU, DECIDED TO COME WITH ME AND WERE HIDING IN THE BUSHES THISWHOLE-" Carl was silenced by a quick but not so discreet knee to the chest."WHAT? Are you here every time?""Ye-" Another indiscreet knee to the chest." I CANNOT BELIEVE THIS! You've been here every time and you didn't stop your weirdo friend from coming in? OH, wait YOU'RE a crazy stalker too. You probably split the things he steals from me!""You actually got some of her stuff? You GREEDY LITTLE BAST-""Just get out! Get out now and take him with you!""But Saya, you have to understand, with Diva no longer needing us its been very hard to adjust. And anyway with her gone Carl feels he can just throw himself at you wholeheartedly without having try to get you to commit suicide with him."**

**(Okay sorry about the shock but flashback!) **

**This had all started when she had decided to make peace with her sister Diva. (They had tried to decades ago but I'll tell about that later in the story.) She and Hagi had decided to do this without letting the Red Shield know because they were sure that they would refuse to let them or help. Saya couldn't just let Hagi go alone or at all really for she knew they wanted to capture him. So Saya went alone and snuck into their house to find Diva herself, because she also knew that Amshel wouldn't even hear of it. She was almost caught several times but she somehow made it into Diva's room and they had a very very long and drawn out discussion (that I find to boring and complicated to even put in this story right now. But there were lots of important conditions that I will write as the story goes along and there were many other important things discussed and the conversation was JUST IMPORTANT DAMMIT!)**

**Anyway both Saya and Diva felt as if a weight had been lifted off their shoulders. **

**Sorry about the really short chapter but I just wanted you guys to know I'm not abandoning it. And my pc is temporarily fixed so I can grab this off the online word processor and post it or whatever.**


	3. Correct Disclaimer

Correct Disclaimer

Dear readers I m sorry about the disclaimer. I thought OOC meant like Character you made up. I should have looked it up or asked. I'm not sure if you can be sued for that kind of thing but just in case. I do NOT own Naruto or any of the characters that you will find in the anime or manga. I hope that makes more sense, I will use this message in the beginning from now on, and I thank Gaaras1Girl for telling me.


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: I do NOT own any of the characters you will find in the anime or manga.  
_

Chapter: What Car?

"Diva would like to see you tomorrow." Solomon announced after convincing Riku and Gaara to stop attacking Karl.

"Why? I just visited her a few days ago." Saya murmured, sounding a little confused.

"I believe she has something important to tell you."

"Can't you just tell us or have her call us? We have school tomorrow." Riku proposed.

"She told me that she needed to talk to you in person."

"What time does she want us to come over?"

" Around noun." Solomon said grabbing Karl and hopping back out the window.

The rest of the night and the next morning passed without incident. Other than Karl coming back and trying to crawl through the window a few times. He always got at least half way through before Saya either hit him with or threw a brick at him.

((Reader: Where the heck would she get bricks?))

(Me: From her emergency situation brick pile of course.)

((Reader: Why would she have a pile of bricks in her room?))

(Me: For Karl, duh.)

((Reader: Well why didn't use them earlier to help fight off Karl?))

(Me: Uhhh, becaaauuuuse… she… they were her…um-)

((Reader: And where the hell have you been? It's been like I don't even know how many weeks since you've updated this!))

(Me: I've been… in… somewhere?)

((Reader: Sure you have. You wanna know what I think?))

(Me: No, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyway…)

((Reader: Yep, and I think you've just been slacking off reading Matt/Mello fics and playing Runescape.)

(Me: I don't believe that accusation even deserves a response. Besides, I've updated my other story.)

((Reader: Yeah like once.))

(Me: I worked very hard on-)

((Reader: It wasn't even that long.))

(Me: You know what, I don't have time for this, I'm getting back to the story.)

((Reader: Bout time.))

(Me: Be quiet, I'm trying to think of stuff!)

((Reader: Why don't you try to make me.))

(Me: Because I don't know where you live and I might get sued. But if you continue interrupting my update I will…**delete** you, Mikami style. )

((Reader: …)

(Me: Yeah that's what I thought you'd say. Annnnnnd back to the story!)

There was brief argument with Gaara about him wearing his gourd in public  
and then a short Riku traumatizing fight when he said that Saya should be more worried about the clothes she was wearing.

20 minutes later they were outside the house about to get into an empty car when they remembered that none of them knew how to drive.

" Why the hell do we even own a car?" Gaara asked after they'd all hopped in.

"We don't…" Riku trailed off.

All of a sudden a middle aged man rammed into the car and started shouting obscenities at the top of his lungs. Thank goodness the doors were locked.

"Howdy neighbor!" Saya shouted back happily.

"Get out of my car!"

They all looked at each other, as if considering then leaned towards the window closest to the poor guy who was tired of this happening, and whispered,"No."

"Open the door and get out of my car."He said slowly pronouncing each word, he knew these people were crazy and that if he didn't get them out that he'd be late for work… again.

Another whispered no and he was beating windshield with a stick that he'd found near the car.

"Hey Kenny-" Saya started.

"My name is not Kenny damn it! My name is PAUL! We go through this every day and you keep me up every night, you should at least remember my name!"

"So anyway Butch-"

"It's PAUL! Why the HELL would my mother name me BUTCH?"

"So anyway Paul," Gaara continued "we have to meet my friend's very sick sister before her operation, and if we don't get there soon we won't make it in time."

"So?"

"Since none of us can drive and you don't seem to be doing anything of importance-"

" No! Not a chance! Never! And what do you mean not doing anything, I was on my way to **WORK**!"

"That's a nasty habit you got Frank."

"MY NAME IS **PAUL**! And I don't have any nasty hab-"

"I was talking about you interrupting people. How does it feel?" the red head said pointedly.

"GET OUT!" Poor Paul was about to lose it for the ninth time this week.

"NEVER." And there went a little more of Paul's sanity as he continued beating his own car with some random stick.  
After about 15 minutes of no one getting out of the car he decided to take them where they needed to go so he could get to work.

"So Dave-" Riku began.

"Paul."

"Paul, how could you just abandon Chimchar?"

Paul took a few deep breaths and struggled to keep his eyes on the road, "Riku we go through this almost everyday… I… am not… that Paul."

"So how did it feel losing to the pokemon you threw out?"

"….."

**A car ride full of questions about pokemon later**

"Bye Josh!" they all yelled and waved as he pulled off and drove away so fast he almost hit a tree.

Then one by one and through the yard for some reason, they began walking towards the mansion that Diva lived in.

**Comments**


	5. Chapter 5

My Unbelievable Life

chapter 5?

After everyone had gotten through the yard, ruined some very nice flowers, and run through something that looked suspiciously like poison oak, they began beating on the huge window that lead to the greenhouse area.(I have absolutely no idea what else to call it)

As soon as Nathan saw them he pointed to a sign that none of them had noticed, which said " To Saya and friends: Please don't knock on the glass. There is a door not even 10 feet to your left, please feel free to use it instead of breaking through our windows like the last time you visited. ;-)"

When they were all inside the most wonderful thing Saya thought could happen to anybody happened to her,(yes it involves food) the were all immediately taken to a dinning room literally filled with almost every food she could think of.

It took about 8 minutes and 15 seconds for over half of that food to dissapear, which Riku knew because he'd brought his stopwatch with him. After almost everything edible was gone or in the process of going Diva snuck behind her sister and attempted to hug her,(which really wasn't a good idea)

"MY FOOD!" and all of a sudden Diva was on the floor trying to protect her head and face. About 20 seconds later Kai was yanking Saya backwards and throwing her into a wall.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" was all he could get out before Gaara started beating him over the head repeatedly with a chair (seems to be a favorite weapon doesn't it?). After a few minutes of Kai trying to get of off the floor and failing. Hagi quietly entered the room, helped both Saya and Diva to their feet and lead them to what Saya guessed was a sitting room.

"We didn't expect you to take it this hard." Hagi began, and somehow managed to look more depressed than usual.

"What are you talking about? You know I don't like people sneaking up behind me when I'm eating."

"Diva didn't tell you?"

"I was going to, until I was attacked." Diva said as she touched her neck which was sporting some bruises as it healed and eyeing her twin.

"It's not my fault! You KNOW what happens if someone sneaks up on me while I'm eating!"

"How would I know that?"

"You, Hagi, and Kai have been spending so much time together lately, I kinda thought they'd tell you some things about their family."

Hagi and Diva shared a look at this, and after like 5 minutes of what Saya assumed was a very competitive staring contest, Diva grabbed Hagi's normal hand and finally said," I'm pregnant and we're getting married."


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for reviewing and sorry these chapters are so short.

. GET OUT

The group had called Paul's house repeatedly for a ride for about 15 minutes even though they knew he was at work, until his wife had said she'd come and pick them up. A half hour later a beat up mini van literally filled with kids of all ages sped into the driveway and honked at them to get in.

The drive home was... Interesting. Several children had to sit on each other and the trunk had two large fluffy white dogs in it...vicious looking fluffy white dogs that were foaming at the mouth. Seeing them made Saya, Riku, and Gaara start arguing about who would be able to sit safely in the middle seat of the van, until they just started grabbing the kids already there and tossing them into the back before Paul's wife sped off again.

" Thanks for the ride Paul's wife!" they yelled in unison as they hopped out and started walking towards the house.

" My name is Lucile!" she screamed back over the shrieking kids.

Everything was going well until Saya stared crying, ran into her room and changed all the pass codes. Gaara and Riku knew she had enough food in there to last a normal person at least a month, but it would probably only last her about a week so they weren't too worried.

On the second day of her self imprisonment Diva called and asked if she could come over again and help with wedding plans, which caused a broken cell phone, a laughing Riku, and a pissed off Gaara which can always cause some kind disaster.

On the third day they'd managed coax her out of her room with two plates full of waffles and bacon, out the door with brownies, into Paul's car and into a blindfold with promises of Disneyworld.

Saya hopped out as soon as the car door opened... And sprinted right into a large tree. It was much easier to get her into the house with while partially dazed, and they were grateful, so grateful that they went back outside, said bye to Paul, and serenaded the tree.

Saya's POV

Saya had been listening to Diva go on about flowers and the cake for almost an hour before they took a break for lunch. She had decided that she would confront Diva about everything she had done to her family, killing her father, turning Kai into a chevalier, and springing this on her at the last minute. So she did... and got an unexpected response.

" I've been waiting for you to bring that up, and I've got a surprise that will make everything better." she said and stared at Nathan expectantly, who sighed, left the room, and came back with someone that looked alot like her father.

" We fixed him!" was all Diva said," he's a chevalier now so he and Kai can stay with you forever!"

" That's something else I wanted to talk to you about, when will they be able to come home?"

"They can leave with you today, we were just waiting for your dad to get finished."

She wasn't going to ask how they'd managed to bring him back from the dead, she was just going to grab everyone that had ever lived with her and not come back to this place for at least a week.

. 1 Month later

For some reason both Kai and George had been doing everything they could to make life hard for Saya and Gaara. They would break things like the shower, the fridge, and the thing that they were all slowly dying without... TV. George had started chasing customers away so they were going broke. They were arguing with people for no reason and even attacking, Gaara was staying in a tent in the yard, but Saya would NOT let her family get away again. If it hadn't been for her special friend she would have murdered them.

" Saya, Kai just caught your bed on fire!"

That wasn't so bad, they had fire extinguishers...

" Kai's peeing on the fire!"

Still not terrible, they had bleach...

" Dad just threw the photo album onto the fire!"

IT WASN'T AS HORRIBLE AS RIKU WAS MAKING IT OUT TO BE! And besides, they could make new memories.

" Kai just broke the PS3!"

THE BASTARDS HAD TO GO!

"Kai's peeing on the Wii!"

A few minutes later she was beating Kai with the fire extinguisher and dragging George away from the Xbox.

" Saya, Diva's on the phone!"

"Damn it Riku stop yellin in the house!"

She had to fight Kai for the phone, luckily she had the help of an aluminum bat, but she didn't feel that the phone call was worth the fight, all Diva had said was that there was something else they needed to talk about and she'd rushed Saya off the phone before she had been able to get into why Kai and George were coming back to her house.

Please review


	7. Chapter 7

No Way In Hell

Gaara POV

They were finally getting rid of hose idiots and their lives could go back to normal... All they needed was a ride, but both Paul and Paul's wife were busy. Which caused them to try the next best thing. People might not think it but Gaara had friends, quite a few of them actually. His best friends name was BB and he loved talking to him. They ...understood each other. And after a few losses of control he had helped get rid of more than a few bodies. Gaara was planning on grabbing something from the kitchen and heading to BB's apartment when Kai hit him over the head with a broom. " What the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled after Kai as he hopped out the window. " Crazy bastard." Gaara muttered as he ate his poptart.

A few minutes later he was walking through one of the more trashy neighborhoods. Not that he minded, people had learned a while back to stay away from him.

" Wonder what BB's having for breakfast?" Gaara said sarcastically as BB opened his door holding a half empty jar of strawberry jam.

" The usual," B said with a smirk," why? What were expecting?"

" Oh I don't know... Maybe the bod-" Gaara yelped as he was yanked inside.

" What the hell? How could you be stupid enough to say that aloud?"

Gaara just stared at him. So he stared back. Gaara kept staring...

" Fine! I'll get you food!" he said as he went to rummage through his kitchen, for something Gaara would find edible... And couldn't find much. So he grabbed a rotting apple, threw it a Gaara, watched as it exploded all over his face, and laughed his ass off.

. Amshel POV

Diva has been acting very strange around her chevaliers lately. Usually she would ask for almost anything, but now that he's here she'll barely even talk to us. But I have a plan. A perfect plan. It might take awhile, but all I've got is time." he said stroking his chin, as he stared into the fireplace.

. Saya POV

" Where the hell is he?" Kai bitched

" Shut up and wait dumbass! We said 8 on the dot, not 7:59." Gaara snapped.

The only way to get Kai and George out of the house was to tell them diva wanted to see them.

. 10 Minutes later

They were at Diva's. Kai and George ran inside and let the door slam in Saya's face.

" Sister! Its so good to see you!" Diva squealed.

" Good morning Saya." the other chevaliers said in unison.

" What was the problem Diva?" Saya asked immediately.

" Hagi and I...want...want to have our own family...so I want you to take my chevaliers."

There was a stunned silence...and then chaos. Crying, begging...threats.

" Everyone calm down. I'm sure sister Saya will take good care of you."

" And we have created new chevaliers for you to choose from." Hagi said.

" What? How did you get my blood?"

" It was simple."

" You gonna tell me?"

" No."

" You ass." she said as she leaped at him.

After the very brief fight, Hagi let her choose the chevaliers she wanted to visit first. Hagi and Kai ad made something with her and Diva's blood that opened portals to different places. There were many chevaliers. But Saya chose some in black cloaks with red clouds to visit first.


End file.
